


mardi gras up in the clouds

by bestthreemonths



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when non-refundable plane tickets and silver linings meet.</p><p>(aka drunk on a plane au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mardi gras up in the clouds

Alex shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she waits for her boarding class to be called. She's in first class, and even still, she's been hurrying up just to wait for hours. The incompetence is astounding. That's what she would say to her travel partner if she had one with her, anyway. She's flying solo today, literally, and while she's happy to have a vacation, she's going to need several drinks first.

“We’d now like to welcome our first-class passengers on flight 4925 nonstop to Cancun,” a perky gate agent announces. Alex bodies away a businessman in a suit to be the first to board, forcing a smile to the gate agent. “Enjoy your flight, Miss Morgan!” she chirps.

Alex lets out a long sigh of relief when she boards and sees there are no young children near her, and her seat backs up to the wall between first class and economy, absolving her of being in front of a seat-kicker.

“Uh, scuse me,” she says waving down a flight attendant and snapping her fingers to get her attention.

“How can I help?” the platinum-blonde woman asks, looking to either side to ensure she isn't standing in anyone’s way.

“Gin and tonic,” Alex says.

The flight attendant raises an eyebrow. “My two-year-old nephew has better manners, and he picks his nose at the dinner table.”

“You're policing my manners?” Alex asks, raising her eyebrows right back at her.

“I'm asking that you please consider that other people don't exist solely to your service.”

“You quite literally have one job.”

“I quite literally have a lot of jobs,” the flight attendant says. “One of which is getting everyone safely and comfortably on the plane, which you're keeping me from doing now.”

“I'd be a lot more comfortable if I had a gin and tonic.”

“Wouldn't we all?” the flight attendant retorts. “I've found you catch more flies with honey than snapping your fingers and tapping your foot impatiently, though. It might work on your boyfriend and your butler, but it's not going to fly on my plane.”

“I don't have a boyfriend,” Alex snaps. “Or a butler,” she adds as an afterthought.

The flight attendant gives her a smile that Alex is almost sure is 90 percent pity. “Your name, hun?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Alex,” she says. “Morgan.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Morgan. I'm Ashlyn.” The flight attendant smiles the fakest smile Alex has ever seen. “Unfortunately, I can't serve alcohol until the first beverage service.”

“You're kidding, right?”

“Afraid not,” she says. “I can get you some water if you ask nicely for a water bottle.”

“I don't want water, I want alcohol.”

“Trust me,” she says, still smiling, but her tone would suggest otherwise. “You want water.”

“Fine,” Alex mutters. “Water. Please.”

“Coming right up, Miss Morgan,” Ashlyn says, making her way to the back of the cabin.

She doesn't return till most of the plane had boarded, and Alex has been tapping her foot faster for ten minutes. She brings a bottle of water and a cup filled with ice.

“You'll need to keep your tray table folded up for takeoff, but you can keep the cap on the bottle to stop it from spilling,” Ashlyn says as if she's the first to consider such a novel idea. “And lucky for you, considering you seem to think other people are an inconvenience, it doesn't look like anyone’s in this seat.”

Alex barks out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, luckily,” she says, unscrewing the top of her water bottle and taking a sip. She almost chokes because it's definitely not water, and Ashlyn smirks. “Thank you.”

“You bet,” Ashlyn says. “Just call me if you need anything else.”

~

Despite the small stature of the water bottle, straight gin does Alex in quickly, so by the time the beverage cart comes by, she passes up the offer, ignoring the smirk on Ashlyn’s face when she asks if she's sure.

She gets her back by waiting until Ashlyn has finally taken her seat to press the call button.

“Yes, ma'am?” Ashlyn asks.

“I'm sorry for being a bitch,” Alex says.

“Never apologize for being a bitch,” Ashlyn says. “Just don't be a bitch to that person anymore. But for the record, I won't call you hun again.”

“Thank God.”

“Do you need anything or…?”

Alex shrugs. “I guess not. You took my shit well. I respect that.”

“I woke up at 3:30. This is my third flight today,” Ashlyn says. “Trust me, I put up with a lot of shit. I wasn't about to let you get away with it.”

“Jesus,” Alex breathes. “I used to think flight attendants had glamorous lives. You get to travel to all these different places, but I guess you don't really get to stay put often.”

“Not often,” Ashlyn says. “I have a week off though, so I actually volunteered for those earlier flights so I could get to Cancun for my break.”

“You don't want to go home?”

“Why go home when you can go to Cancun?” Ashlyn asks rhetorically. “I mean, I'll be in a shitty airport hotel, but at least I can get to the beach.”

Alex picks up her bag from the empty seat beside her. “Sit.”

“Uh, I should probably head back,” Ashlyn says. “I'm not really supposed to—”

“You have one job,” Alex says drily, patting the seat. “Make the passengers happy.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, avoiding the glare of her fellow flight attendant on the back of the plane as she takes a seat. Kyle is one of her favorite people to fly with, but even he has to take a backseat to a beautiful woman with a tongue that could cut metal. “Business or pleasure?” Ashlyn asks.

“Does anyone ever say neither?” Alex asks. “It might not be a coincidence that that seat is empty.”

“Oh?”

“This was supposed to be my honeymoon,” she says. “My wedding was supposed to have been Saturday. Then I caught my fiancé—ex-fiancé—fucking my assistant in the parking garage at my office in the car I bought her. Well, the company bought it, but it's the principle of the thing, you know? Her one request when I put in the invoice was that she have a ‘roomy backseat.’ She certainly put it to good use.”

“Shit,” Ashlyn says. “Well he's an asshole. I'd probably hate the world if I were you, too.”

“Really?” Alex asks. “I expected you to say you'd fuck someone else if you were with a cold-hearted bitch too.”

“I would never cheat,” Ashlyn says seriously. “Or joke about cheating. And I don't think you're cold-hearted. You're well dressed, you obviously have money, and you have an assistant who gets a company car? You're a driven businesswoman. That's badass.”

“Fitness editor at a magazine,” Alex says, filling in the blanks.

Ashlyn lets out a low whistle. “Damn.”

“Anyway, I wouldn't normally spring for a trip like this alone, but no refunds, so here I am.”

“Here you are,” Ashlyn says. “I hope you take a million pictures and post them all over social media and he rues the day he was born.”

“I knew I liked you,” Alex laughs. “That's exactly my plan. Pretty much all I packed is bikinis. And a few trusted friends who have given me way more orgasms than he ever did.”

“And that's exactly why I sleep with women.”

Alex stops laughing and takes another sip of her “water,” not sure how to respond.

“Didn't mean to make it awkward.”

“You didn't!” Alex says quickly. “I did. Who talks about sex toys with someone they've known for half an hour?”

“Someone they snapped at to originally get their attention, at that,” Ashlyn reminds her.

“I really am a bitch,” Alex says, slurring a bit.

“I don't know about that, but you really are tipsy,” Ashlyn laughs. “So I should get back to my seat before I get myself deeper into trouble here.”

Alex puts a hand on Ashlyn’s arm to stop her from unbuckling. “What kind of trouble?”

“The kind of trouble I tend to get in when I start thinking about a beautiful woman and orgasms.”

“Then don't just think about it,” Alex suggests, her voice getting raspier. “I've never joined the mile high club.”

“And it's going to stay that way for now,” Ashlyn says, her face heating up. “It’s definitely illegal, and I definitely could lose my job.”

“And you've definitely done it. When? Who with?”

Ashlyn looks at the ceiling, not believing she managed to get herself into this conversation. “My first month on the job,” she says. “First flight out of training.” She looks toward the back of the plane and jerks her head toward Kyle, who waves knowingly. “His sister.”

“Another flight attendant?”

“She trained me,” Ashlyn laughs.

“That didn't make things awkward?”

“Nah,” Ashlyn says. “We were friends with benefits for a while, no benefits anymore. One of those ‘maybe we could be together one day when we’re both in one place for longer than a few days’ kinda things.”

“I hope it works out,” Alex says.

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks.”

“But for what it's worth, I'm really glad you're single.”

“We’re still not fucking in the lavatory.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Suddenly you're a stickler for the rules. But I actually have a better idea.”

“I'm listening.”

“You're here for a week in what you described as a shitty airport hotel. I have an enormous suite and countless reservations for two people, including a spa day and a jungle safari… thing, I don't know. I was going to skip them all because it would be kind of sad to do it alone, but that would be such a waste. Come with me.”

“You're nuts.”

“I'm not!”

“If you include our first interaction, we've known each other for like an hour and a half. How do you know I'm not a serial killer? Or worse, a blanket hog?”

“I don't, but that makes it more exciting. Come on, we don't have to actually sleep together. But when are you going to get another chance like this?”

“Let me be very clear,” Ashlyn says. “The only reason I'm considering this is because I do want to sleep with you. If you're taking that off the table…”

“I'm not.”

“I'm going to go back to my seat and let you sober up,” Ashlyn says, plucking the water bottle out of Alex’s hands. “When we come back around to pick up trash before landing, if you still want me to join you, I'm in.”

~

Ashlyn regrets saying yes during the awkward cab ride to Alex’s resort, but as she looks around while Alex checks in, she knows she made the right choice. She wishes she had changed at the airport as she tugs at her stuffy blazer, but she doesn't have a chance to dwell on it because a concierge is offering her a free margarita and taking her bag to load on the luggage cart.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Alex says, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and covertly slipping on a ring that's slightly too big for her finger. “I brought the rings to throw into a volcano, but I told them we’re newlyweds so we’d get all the perks,” she whispers. “Go with it.”

Ashlyn’s head spins at how quickly she’s gone from complete stranger to fake spouse, but it spins faster when they're finally alone in the suite and Alex pins her against the wall, unbuttoning her blazer.

“This cannot be comfortable,” she murmurs, pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s neck.

Ashlyn responds by grasping her chin and lifting her face for a real first kiss. Alex doesn't waste any time, immediately opening her mouth against Ashlyn’s while her hands busy themselves with the tiny buttons on Ashlyn’s white blouse.

“Fucking rip it, I have fifty,” Ashlyn groans against Alex’s lips.

Alex does as instructed, kissing down Ashlyn’s jaw and neck as she pushes the blouse and blazer off Ashlyn’s shoulders. As soon as they hit the floor, she moves on to Ashlyn’s pants.

“Too fast,” Ashlyn breathes, pushing her hands away. “Let me undress you too.”

Alex eases up to let Ashlyn’s hands find the hem of her tank top, pulling it off to reveal a sports bra. She probably would have dressed a bit nicer for the plane ride if she knew she’d meet someone, but Ashlyn doesn't seem to mind. Her hands cover Alex’s breasts easily over the bra, and Alex moans softly against her lips as her nipples harden under the fabric.

Alex pulls her yoga pants down, stepping out of them like she's changing in a locker room, and Ashlyn almost laughs at the absurdity of the diamond ring sparkling. 

“The jig is up,” Ashlyn says, sliding the ring off her left hand. “I don't think we need these anymore.”

Alex slides off both her rings and throws them on the floor.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Ashlyn says, stopping to pick them up and set them on a surface. “One of us would undoubtedly end up stepping on that rock and it would feel even worse than stepping on a Lego.”

Alex rolls her eyes but takes the chance while Ashlyn is in the bathroom setting the rings on the counter to unzip her suitcase, bringing out some of the “companions” she mentioned before.

Ashlyn walks out of the bathroom, and her jaw drops immediately.

“I told you.”

“That was before, when you were going to be solo,” Ashlyn says. “I'm insulted you even felt the need to dig for these.”

“I don't think we need them,” Alex says, rolling her eyes again. “But they can add to the fun, don't you think?”

“Let me prove myself first,” Ashlyn barters. “Let me make you come without them, then we have the whole rest of the week to do whatever the hell we want.”

“We still do have reservations outside the bedroom,” Alex reminds her.

“We’ll see about that.”

Alex reaches for the button on Ashlyn’s pants, undoing it too quickly for Ashlyn to stop her again, and she sinks to her knees as she pulls down her underwear (sensible, like someone who spends a lot of time on planes would wear, but not unsexy) with it.

“You're so straight,” Ashlyn laughs as Alex looks up at her with doe eyes, but she isn't laughing when Alex grabs her hips and swipes her tongue along her slit without warning. “Fuck!”

“You were saying?” Alex challenges.

“Was I? I forget.”

Alex smirks. She's all about foreplay usually (largely because it is the only way she could ensure getting off with her ex), but she likes that she caught Ashlyn off guard. It'll be quick and dirty and so, so wet if this is anything to go by, but she doesn't care. She needs it this way, and she needs it now. There will be plenty of time for slow and teasing later.

Ashlyn's hands tangle in Alex’s hair, pressing her face into her center, and Alex seems so eager to please, the way she's licking and sucking like her life depends on it, but at no point does Alex submit, which shocks Ashlyn in no way.

“Has a straight girl ever made you scream like that before?” Alex asks after Ashlyn’s knees have buckled with pleasure, licking her lips and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, looking absolutely filthy in the process. She crawls up to join Ashlyn, who's lying on her back trying to process the events of the past ten minutes to no avail.

“Point taken,” Ashlyn breathes. “God, what's your assistant’s address? I need to send her a muffin basket for making this possible.”

“Laced with arsenic, please,” Alex says with a grimace. “Can we please not talk about her—or them—for the rest of the time we’re here?”

Ashlyn looks at Alex, realizing she struck a nerve, but saying sorry doesn't feel appropriate for the situation. Instead, she smirks.

“Sounds good,” she agrees, sliding a hand down Alex's torso. “I can think of far better things to do with my mouth anyway.”


End file.
